


in which gerard finds out that his teacher has a twin and is totally fucked (literally)

by lukesdaydreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, DONT WORRY NO INCEST, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gay, Innocent Gerard Way, M/M, Student Gerard Way, Sub Gerard Way, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Frank Iero, Virgin Gerard Way, bc im a suckker for virgin gee, fight me, iero twins, just two bros fuckin the same guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way was perfectly content crushing on his english teacher, Mr. Iero. That is, until his twin brother decides to show up and stir up some trouble. Gerard immediately falls for them both and The Sin Twins take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which gerard finds out that his teacher has a twin and is totally fucked (literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> YOOOOOOO I WROTE THIS FOR AN AWESOME HUMAN WHO YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT ON TUMBLR [HERE](http://www.gerardsdaddy.tumblr.com) AND [HERE](http://www.gerardwaysgay.tumblr.com)
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SINFUL PIECE OF LITERATURE

Frank

Anthony

Gerard

 

Frank’s morning had been hell, as per usual. He woke up at his alarm clock and turned it off after swatting around his nightstand for a while, trying to _find_ the little fucker. Once he had turned it off, he sat up and stretched, almost immediately letting out a small cry of pain that he would deny to his grave. He had pulled something in his back and that was _so_ not cool, he was only 23 for crying out loud! With a slight limp, he walked into the living room and was greeted by his twin brother sitting on their lumpy couch sipping a cup of coffee.

 

“There better be more in the pot or I’m gonna throttle you,” Frank said. Anthony waved him off with a small grunt, letting him know that there was leftovers. Anthony always made sure to make extra for his brother, but Frank always asked. Brothers were supposed to jab at one another like that, even if it was threatening each other because of coffee.

 

Frank stumbled into the kitchenette of their small apartment and made his way to the pot of coffee. He smiled, seeing that there were leftovers, just like always. He really did appreciate the small gestures like that that Anthony made. It was always the little things that the brothers did to show that they loved the other. Frank poured himself a cup and added his regular adulterations to the bitter drink, letting out a pleasant sigh-slash-moan at the first sip. It was still a bit hot, so his tongue was not quite prepared, but at least it wasn’t scalding or cold.

 

He walked into the living room again and plopped into the rocking chair beside the couch. Why they had a rocking chair, Frank did not know and neither did Anthony. They honestly could not remember why or how it got there. The wooden seat had just always been a part of the area.

 

He set his mug on the coffee table and turned to Anthony who was packing up his bag, getting ready to go to the school he taught at. Frank didn’t really have to get up as early as he did, but he liked spending the mornings with his brother before he left for work. Frank had a part-time job at a local record store that he went to while he was searching for something full-time. Frank and Anthony lived together for the time being for the financial benefits. Since Anthony was a teacher at a shitty high school and Frank had only a part-time job, the two were just able to afford an apartment together and sustain themselves. It wasn’t the fanciest of places, but they liked it anyways, content to share and live in their “cozy” home. They were very used to sharing, being twins and all. The only downside, really, was that with their living situation it made it a bit hard to get laid. Although they had a couple threesomes (as said before, they were used to sharing), neither of them had actually gotten any in a long time.

 

“Alright, I’m off to the coal mines,” Anthony said, sighing and hopping up off the couch. Frank snorted.

 

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad,” he said. Anthony scoffed.

 

“That’s what you think! You haven’t had to deal with,” he shuddered, “ _teenagers_.” Anthony adjusted the straps on his bag and headed to the door. He grabbed the keys off of the hook by the coat rack and waved goodbye to his brother. Frank returned the gesture, even though Anthony was turned the other way so he couldn’t see him. The sound of the door squeaking open then shutting rang through the small apartment, covering up Frank’s groan. Now that Anthony was gone it was time to actually start his day and shower.

 

Frank gathered up some relatively clean clothes and went to the bathroom, starting up the water to let it heat up while he undressed. His tattooed body was reflected in the mirror, showing him the familiar art that was permanently inscribed into his arms and chest. He grinned at his image and made a few silly poses, checking himself out. He was a little upset by the small bit of extra weight he had started gaining due to his change in medication, but he dealt with it, deciding that it didn’t matter as long as it didn’t mess up his tattoos.

 

He finally stepped into the spray of water after testing the temperature and deeming it suitable enough. The water quickly covered him, wetting his whole body and soaking his hair. He popped open the cap to his body wash and lathered himself up, scrubbing away the invisible layer of grime on his skin and giving him that wonderful feeling of _clean_. He washed his hair, seeing as it was getting a bit greasy. He moaned a bit when he scrubbed his scalp, massaging the skin as he worked the shampoo into his hair. He felt like treating himself and stole some of Anthony’s conditioner, knowing he wouldn’t notice or mind.

 

When Frank stepped out of the shower he was met by the chilled air as if he had just taken a blanket off in a cold room. He quickly towelled his hair and wrapped the red cloth around his waist. He looked in down at the sink counter in search of his toothbrush, letting out a small noise of triumph when he found it right next to the toothpaste. He brushed his teeth and then got dressed. He always liked to bring his clothes in with him so he didn’t have to take the towel back into the bathroom after he dressed himself. It was just easier that way, especially with how lazy Frank was in the mornings. He was more of a night owl, while Anthony was an early bird. He didn’t mind though, as long as his brother didn’t try to force him into his ways. At least it meant there was always coffee already there for him.

 

Once he was done with his morning routine, Frank decided to pass some time watching morning cartoons. The shower had soothed his hurt back, so he was quite pleased when he sunk into the couch without a problem, relaxing into the cushions and curling up in comfort. He reached for the remote, finding it on the couch arm and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels until he found the Looney Tunes.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Gerard was not particularly fond of school - no teenagers his age were, really - but at least he had his first and last class with Mr. Iero. Gerard shivered at the thought of the hot teacher. He always looked so _good_ . He generally wore a cardigan over his button down, but sometimes he’d come to school in a t-shirt and jeans and those were the days that Gerard had to cross himself and pray in latin because that was _pure sin, goddammit_ . Anyways, he got to his seat in his beloved teacher’s room, looking around the empty rows of desks. Even his teacher wasn’t there yet, but that was normal. Gerard’s parents both worked early morning shifts, so he always woke up early with him and drove to school, even when only a few people were there. Generally students who were early waited on the bleachers in the gym for the bell, but Gerard avoided that room at all costs. One giant gym full of screaming teenagers was most definitely _not_ his idea of fun.

 

His head shot up when he heard the door open, only to see Mr. Iero walk in. The man flashed him a smile and Gerard blushed, a rosy pink dusting his cheeks as he adjusted his skirt and looked back to his desk, his black locks gently swooping down to curtain his pale, chubby face.

 

“Hello there, Gerard! Early as always, I see,” Anthony greeted, still smiling. That man seemed to have an endless supply of energy. He was always smiling and bouncing around as he taught, never really seeming to stay still. It was pretty adorable. Mr. Iero was just so damn cute. Except for when he was angry. No, that was fucking scary. _And hot_ , a part of Gerard’s brain chided, but he tucked that thought away for later.

 

“Gerard? You there?” he heard. His widened as he looked up, clearly embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming. At least he wasn’t staring like had that one time. Now _that_ was embarrassing.

 

“Oh, um, s-sorry sir, just spaced out. W-what were you saying?” Gerard asked, shifting his weight from side to side.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Mr. Iero winked at him. Fucking _winked_. “I was just asking how the assignment was last night. I didn’t make it too hard, did I?”

 

 _No, you just make_ me _too hard._

 

“Oh! Nah, it was alright. I had a bit of trouble on problem 13, but I’m sure I’ll get it once we go over it in class,” Gerard assured.

 

“Alright, awesome!” Anthony said. “Well, carry on with whatever until the bell rings, I’ll just be at my desk if you need anything.”

 

Gerard nodded and smiled at him, which Mr. Iero returned. He opened up his messenger bag and pulled out a sketchbook. He began mindlessly doodling, but soon his zombies and elves started looking more and more like his extremely attractive teacher. He gave up on trying to avoid drawing him, he didn’t want to give in to his crush all the time, and looked for a moment at Mr. Iero at his desk. He studied the shape of his face and the slope of his figure while he was leaning forward, looking carefully at something. Gerard becgan drawing, first sketching out a basic outline then filling it in, getting the wrinkles in his clothes and the small tattoos on his hands. Today was a pullover sweater day, so he couldn’t see the few pieces of art that graced his arms. He got to the face and started with the shape of his nose. He was glad that his teacher didn’t notice him looking up frequently to stare for a moment, checking to make sure the lines and shadows were right before hunching back over his sketchbook, engrossed in his work.

 

Gerard was just finishing up the bit of curl in his brown hair when the bell rang and students slowly started filing in, separated into small groups of friends until all the desks were filled. Mr. Iero looked around his desk, seeming to be searching for something. He sighed with his brow furrowed and stood up, the former grin coming back to his face. His lips stretched upwards and if you looked close enough, you could see the little dimple where a lip ring should go (Gerard always looked close enough). He began his lesson on Bram Stoker’s Dracula. They had been reading it in class - all the seniors in AP Literature were - and had just had some homework about symbolism in the book after a class discussion and review.

 

After talking for a while, going over the week’s schedule and announcing a test, as well as starting the daily task, he went over to his desk again to find the graded paper’s he had from last Friday. He searched through his bag and made a frustrated noise when he couldn’t find them. They should be right there! He huffed and looked up to see some of his students staring at him while the rest did who knows what.

 

“Sorry guys, I thought I had your-” Mr. Iero started but was quickly cut off by a knock on the door. He sighed dramatically and went to open it. He was shocked by what he saw.

 

“Frank, what are you doing here?” Anthony asked, stepping aside so his brother could enter the room. Frank sat in Anthony’s chair and swiveled around, holding out a small stack of papers.

 

“Brought you these, little bro,” Frank grinned.

 

“Ugh, shut up, you’re like five minutes older,” Anthony rolled his eyes.

 

“Eight!” Frank corrected. “Anyways, you should be grateful I saw those! I went to borrow some socks from your room but saw these on your bed. They looked important so I brought ‘em,” Frank explained nodding towards the papers still in his outstretched hand.

 

“Oh! Those are actually what I was just looking for! Uh, thanks Frankie,” Anthony grinned, taking the stack from his brother.

 

“No prob,” Frank said, stopping his spinning to take a sip of Anthony’s cold coffee and to look around the room. He noticed that the whole class was looking at him.

 

“Anthony, why are they looking at us,” Frank asked. “It’s sorta creeping me out. Bunch of mindless zombie teenagers. Sounds like a shitty horror movie to me,” he said. Some of the students giggled at his language. Gerard just started in shock. Another Mr. Iero?! This was too good to be true. Oh god, Gerard was going to die from getting a boner that fast. Maybe not die, but he was starting to get really uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and staring wide-eyed at the two men in front of him. Mr. Iero’s Brother - Frank, he reminded himself - had a bit more weight, and had lots of tattoos on his arms. He had the startings of a mustache, but not enough to be gross. Just sorta scruffy. It was hot. _He_ was hot. Gerard was (wanted to be) absolutely fucked.

 

“Frank, no swearing in class,” Anthony said sternly, glaring at his twin.

 

“Okay, okay!” Frank held his hands up in defeat. “No swearing, got it. What else, do I have to cover up my tats?” he giggled. Anthony rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks for my papers, now will you get out, I have a class to-” yet again, Anthony was cut off.

 

“Well, hey there, what’s your name, cutie?” Frank asked the boy in the desk diagonal to him.

 

“My, wha- My name’s uhm, G-Gerard?” Gerard answered, stunned by the attention he was getting. Frank had called him _cute_.

 

“Hey, I’m Frank,” he grinned, and dear lord they had that same smile, except Frank’s was a bit cockier, while Anthony’s was a bit sweeter. “How old are ya, Gerard?” he asked, and the way he purred his name made Gerard practically melt, and now everyone’s attention was on him and he could not handle this.

 

“I’m uh, I’m 18,” Gerard replied.

 

“Oooohh, that means you’re just-” Anthony cleared his throat. The twins seemed to have a thing for interrupting each other.

 

“Frank! Quit flirting with my student!” Anthony said, just barely raising his voice.

 

“Aw, c’mon, I’m hardly doin’ anything!” Frank protested. He fiddled with something underneath the desk while he looked at his brother with puppy dog eyes. Anthony groaned and pointed to the door.

 

“What if I wanna stay,” Frank pouted. “Besides,” He stood up, walking towards Gerards desk and leaning on it with one arm, “I bet Gee over here doesn’t mind.” Frank winked at him and Gerard was not prepared to almost get a boner during class because of his insanely hot teacher’s insanely hot twin brother. Today was just full of surprises.

 

“Frank, gooooo,” Anthony whined.

 

“But Anthonyyyyyy,” Frank whined right back.

 

The two men glared at one another for a moment before Anthony finally broke.

 

“Whatever, just- quit hitting on my student! You can stay but you have to shut up and not lead any of my kids into your sinner ways,” Anthony grouched.

 

“C’mon, am I really the sinful one? What was that last guy’s name, Ryan? Yeah, what I heard from your room that time was preeetttyyyy sinful if you ask me,” Frank smirked.

 

“FRANK!” Anthony nearly shrieked in shock and mortification. “That is NOT appropriate!” A lot of the class along with Frank just laughed while Gerard’s face took on a fiery shade of red.

 

Anthony huffed and looked at his brother. “If anything, you’re at _least_ as sinful as me,” he muttered.

 

“The Sin Twins!” someone piped up from the back of the class. This time even Anthony was laughing with them. How accurate.

 

“Alright,” Anthony said, finally calming down with the rest of the class, “let’s step away from our sex lives and go back to Bram Stoker. Frank, make yourself useful and pass out these papers. Here’s the seating chart,” Anthony said, handing Frank the piece of paper with the seat arrangements. He walked around the room, handing everyone their papers and being surprisingly good. Once he was done, he sat himself in an empty desk next to Gerard in front of the teacher’s desk. He took out a sticky note from his pocket and nudged Gerard’s foot with his own to get his attention. Not that Gerard’s attention wasn’t already on Frank, he was just discreet. Anyways, he turned his head to look at him and raised an eyebrow when Frank stuck the small yellow square to the side of his desk. He picked it off of the table and looked at in confusion while Frank pretended to listen to what his brother was saying. When he read what was on the note, his eyebrows shot up and his face reached impossible temperatures.  

 

_(xxx)xxx-xxxx_

 

_Call me, sweetheart <3 _

 

_xoxoFrnk_

 

Gerard looked to Frank who turned his head just the slightest bit to wink at Gerard before turning back.

 

The rest of the class period went fairly smoothly, Frank only making a few comments every now and then, teasing his brother and making the class laugh. When the bell rung, everyone gathered their stuff and left. Gerard was always a bit slow so he was the last to get up and go to the door. Frank stood up beside him and rested his hand on Gerard’s hip, slowly going a little lower until he gave his ass a light squeeze from over his skirt. Gerard yelped in surprise and immediately started sporting an award-winning blush.

 

“Frank? What did you do?” Anthony asked in a low voice, stepping forward.

 

“Just having a little sample,” his brother smirked. Anthony narrowed his eyes.

 

“You had better watch it,” Anthony said. He wrapped a protective arm around Gerard, causing the younger boy to freeze in his place. “I don’t want you hurting my Gerard here,” he warned. _My_ Gerard? He nearly fell over at the sound of those words he had been dying to hear the entire school year. Frank tugged him back so that his back was flush against Frank’s chest. His breath was hot against Gerard’s neck as he spoke.

 

“You know, I can always share - that’s why you’re upset, isn’t it?” Frank turned so his nose was in Gerard’s hair, inhaling his scent. He smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

 

“What are you- I, I wouldn’t- you-” Anthony spluttered, completely shocked by his brother’s accusation. He was right, though. He did want a piece of Gerard. He just hadn’t done anything because he was the boy’s _teacher_ and that was _illegal_.

 

“Now, now, Anthony,” Frank mocked, “don’t think I didn’t see you looking during class. You were practically eye-fucking him. I know you want some of this,” he said. He placed a kiss to Gerard’s neck, just underneath his ear. He sucked a bit on the spot and the pale boy quivered underneath his actions. Gerard could feel the bulge in Frank’s jeans, his bum was right up against it. He could tell that he wasn’t hard, so that just meant that he was _big_.

 

Anthony was shaking, just barely, but visible. Gerard thought at first that it was anger, but the obvious lust in his eyes told him something else. He looked down and saw that his teacher was half hard in his jeans and _fuck_ , he was big to. Gerard could just imagine what Frank had suggested- imagined being shared by the twins. Having both of their cocks in his tight little hole, filling him up and stretching him beyond belief. His own dick twitched in his panties at the thought.

 

Eventually, Anthony squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He opened them again to see Frank grinning at him and Gerard looking up through his eyelashes, head ducked down in embarrassment.

 

“Gerard, is this making you uncomfortable?” Anthony asked. The boy shook his head.

 

“N-No, sir,” he answered, voice weak and wavering. Anthony licked his lips.

 

“What Frank is saying is true, I would love to be with you, but I’m your teacher and it’s highly illegal. I could go to jail, do you understand?” Anthony asked. Gerard nodded. He was so embarrassed right then, he almost wanted to cry, but at the same time, his long-time crush, his _teacher_ , just admitted he liked him back! He was ecstatic. Nervous bubbles erupted in his chest, while a familiar heat pooled in his stomach. God, he wanted them both so bad.

 

Anthony sighed again. “Frank, I’ll talk to you later. Right now, Gerard, you need to get to class. I’ll write you a pass.”

 

“Yes sir,” Gerard said and fuck, that shouldn’t have sounded as good as it did. He wrote Gerard a pass and Frank let go of him so the boy could shuffle out of the room. Anthony just collapsed into his chair and looked at his brother with exasperation.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Frankie.”

 

“I know, but you love it.”

 

And he was right, he did.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the school day went by quickly for both Anthony and Gerard. During the last period they both sent quick glances each other’s way, blushing when they caught the other. Gerard spent his time finishing up his drawing of Mr. Iero - _Anthony_ \- since the last class was just study hall.

 

When he got home, Gerard immediately went to his bedroom, locked the door, and jumped into bed. That night he came with two fingers in his ass and two names on his lips.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

It was the end of the week and school had finally let out. Despite the whole “mutual teacher/student i wanna fuck you” thing, class actually had’t been that awkward. Gerard was still able to joke around with and talk to Mr. Iero, and things seemed to be going well, as if Monday had been forgotten. Except it hadn’t been. None of the three could forget that morning and none of them wanted to. Frank’s number lay on Gerard’s nightstand, untouched, and everyday he yearned for the courage to just text Frank. So, when he got home from school that night, he did. He didn’t know where the bravery came from - maybe it wasn’t bravery; maybe it was just lust or frustration. Whatever it was, it led to him punching the number into his phone and sending a quick text.

 

_Hey, it’s Gerard xoxo_

 

Within seconds, he received a response.

 

_Hey, sweetcheeks, what’s up?_

 

Gerard smiled at the pet name.

 

_G: Nothing much, just thinking about you~_

 

_F: Oh? What exactly about me?_

 

_G: Hmm, right now I’m thinking about your tattoos. You had loads of them on your arms, I was wondering if there’s more ;)_

 

_F: I would tell you, but I’d like to keep it a surprise ;)_

 

_G: And when could I get this “surprise”?_

 

Gerard’s palms were sweating as he texted back and forth with Frank. God, he really wanted to get fucked _right fucking then_. He hadn’t actually had sex before, but who better to lose his virginity to then Frank? It’s not like he’d actually be dating anyone for a long time. No one really expressed any interesting in the crossdressing gay guy, so this was an amazing opportunity and Gerard was determined to take it.

 

_F: Tonight, if you’re up for it_

 

_G: Pick me up at 6:00?_

 

_F: Hell yeah, what’s your address?_

 

Gerard texted him his address, hands shaking in anticipation, causing him to have to retype the message several times before he was able to send it. When he did, he got a confirmation from Frank and that was that. Damn, that was easier than he thought, even if it was slightly terrifying.

 

It was 5:00, so Gerard decided to doll himself up a bit. He quickly shaved his legs and then rooted though his closet and dresser, searching for something cute but sexy. He settled on a black miniskirt and black thigh-high socks. A pink sweater draped over his frame and he wore matching pink lacy panties under the skirt. They could hardly be considered underwear seeing how they exposed almost all of his bum, leaving only a little to the imagination. They were practically just scraps of lace, but he looked damn good in them, so it didn’t matter. He put some eyeliner on, winging it just a bit, as well as some mascara and pink lip gloss. At 5:50 he was ready to go. He scrolled through his tumblr for a few minutes, trying to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach. When he heard a knock on his door he hopped up and quickly sprayed some perfume on before racing through the kitchen and living room to get to the front door. He opened it, slightly breathless and even more so when he took in the sight before him. Frank was wearing a fit Black Flag t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans. He was leaning against the doorframe with that cocky smile on his face. He looked good, really good. His hair was just barely styled and his facial hair seemed to be trimmed. The smell of his cologne just barely wafted towards Gerard’s nose. He smelled intoxicating. That’s when he noticed Frank’s gaze. It could only be described as hungry. The description was reinforced when he spoke.

 

“Fuck, I could just _devour_ you, babe,” he practically growled. He jerked his head towards the driveway, signalling for Gerard to follow him to the black beat up car. Luckily, Gerard had been home alone, so no one saw him leave with the strange tattooed man.

 

The car ride was mostly silent, Frank’s hand resting on Gerard’s thigh, stroking up and down, feeling the smooth skin.

 

“Did you shave?” he asked.

 

“Y-yeah,” Gerard confirmed.

 

“Damn, that’s fucking hot,” he shook his head, trying his best to focus on the road and _not_ the growing bulge in his jeans or the cute as fuck boy in the passenger seat.

 

When they arrived at Frank’s apartment complex, he apologized for the quality and led Gerard up the stairs to his specific apartment.

 

“I share with my brother, but I think he’s going out tonight, so we’ve got the place to ourselves,” Frank said. Gerard gulped and nodded.

 

“I’m assuming you know what we’re doing right?” Frank asked.

 

Gerard swallowed his nerves and stepped in front of Frank, cupping his hardon. “I’m assuming you’re gonna fuck me till I can’t walk?” he asked, seemingly innocent.

 

“Fuck yeah I am,” Frank agreed and surged forwards, slamming his lips onto Gerard’s. He kissed him greedily, quickly asking for entrance which was eagerly granted. Gerard moaned as Frank played with his tongue and toyed with his bottom lip. He tried to keep up with him, but poor Gerard didn’t have a whole lot of experience in the kissing department. He fumbled around, but Frank seemed to like it, because he made some really hot grunting noises and grabbed onto Gerard waist with one hand and tangled a fist in his hair with the other. Gerard moaned when Frank pulled on his black locks and Frank smirked and pulled back a bit, resting their foreheads together and nudging Gerard’s nose with his own.

 

“You like that baby? You like it when I’m rough with you?” Frank taunted and Gerard just nodded, biting his lip and wiggling his hips. His chubby cheeks were flushed and the red spread down his neck. He looked delectable. Frank pulled back and quickly took his shirt off, rushing back in to resume their broken kiss, making sure to bit and tease with his hair. This time, he rolled his hips forwards, pulling Gerard in by his waist, grinding their crotches together. He groaned into Gerard’s mouth and Gerard returned the noise, except his was higher pitched and more feminine while Frank’s was low and deep, coming from his chest.

 

“Fuck, Frank, I need - fuck I need,” Gerard panted into the kiss.

 

“Huh? What do you need, babyboy?” Frank questioned, yanking Gerard’s head back so he could suck on his neck.

 

“Fuck, I need you to fuck me with your big cock, please!” Gerard practically yelled.

 

“You’re missing something, princess,” Frank smirked, because he _knew_. He always knew.

 

“Please, _Daddy_ , I need you to fuck me!” Gerard cried. Frank groaned in approval and pulled him from the middle of the living room to the wall, shoving him up against it and going back to leaving dark bruising hickeys on his pale neck, making them contrast against his skin. Gerard was a writhing mess underneath his ministrations and Frank felt so powerful and in control and it was amazing.

 

“You ever done this before?” he asked, voice husky in Gerard ear as he flipped him and adjusted the boy’s body so that his hands were against the wall, feet spread, and ass sticking up and out in the air. This way, Frank could see his panties.

 

“N-No, Daddy,” Gerard answered, seeming embarrassed. Frank’s demeanor softened for a bit, before he resumed his dominant nature.

 

“Well, princess, here’s how it’s gonna go. I’m gonna finger you, make you moan for me, then Daddy’s gonna fill you up with his big cock, okay?”

 

Gerard nodded eagerly. “Stay here, baby,” Frank said as he went into his bedroom to get the lube. He knew he was clean, and Gerard was a virgin, so he wanted to get the full experience, no condom.

 

He came back out and placed the supplies on the coffee table before turning back to the quivering boy in front of him. “Shirt. Off,” he commanded and Gerard complied, taking the article of clothing off despite his insecurities. “Damn, you’re gorgeous Gee,” Frank breathed and Gerard couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said. Frank kicked off his shoes and slid of of his jeans and socks before pressing back up against Gerard, gripping his hips roughly and pushing his groin up against Gee’s bum.

 

“Fuck, feel what you do to me? Feel how hard you make Daddy?” Frank growled.

 

“Y-Yes Daddy, you feel so big and hard. I can’t wait to have you inside of me,” Gerard whimpered.

 

“Good boy,” Frank said. He flipped Gerard skirt up and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties, sliding the flimsy fabric down, completely exposing him. Frank let out a satisfied “mmmhhh” and licked his lips. He grabbed the lube from behind him and slicked up three fingers. He circled one round Gerard’s bare pink hole before pressing in. Gerard scrunched up his nose a bit at the initial discomfort, but was soon sighing in pleasure as it began to feel good. Frank quickly added the second finger and Gerard started to push back against Frank’s calloused hand.

 

“Stay still,” Frank commanded, holding Gerard’s hip so tight with his spare hand that there would definietly be bruises. Gerard whined, but he loved it and the noise spurred Frank on. He slipped the third finger in and Gerard was a mess when he bumped against the boy’s prostate. He let out a loud squeal of pleasure and Frank chuckled, loving the sounds he made.

 

While the two were busy, neither of them hear the unlocking of the door and the opening of it. Anthony had gotten caught up in school work and had cancelled his plans for the night, opting to just relax at home. It was when he saw his brother kneeling behind his student, spread out and willing while he had three fingers shoved inside him that he decided to skip relaxing and push his morals and thoughts of legality to the side. He was instantly turned on by the scene before him and he couldn’t help but speak out while he pulled off his sweater and loosened his tie, unbuttoning his shirt as well.

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, Frankie?” he said, grinning wolfishly.

 

Frank turned to him, surprised at first but quickly changing his face to a look of mischief.

 

“I don’t know, what do you think, babyboy?” Frank chuckled.

 

“F-Frank, don’t make me-” he was interrupted by his own yelp when Frank landed a slap to his right bum cheek.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy…” he mumbled. Anthony was taken aback for a moment but bit his lip and stared at the scene in front of him.

 

“Now, come on princess, tell your teacher what Daddy’s gonna do,” Frank commanded.

 

Gerard looked at Anthony with big doe eyes and swollen lips with lip gloss smeared across them. He gulped before speaking. “Daddy’s gonna fuck his little baby, sir,” he said and Anthony nearly choked on air because Gerard sounded so innocent and cute but his words were filthy and he just looked so debauched, especially since Frank hadn’t stopped fingering him. Frank roughly rubbed against his prostate, making Gerard let out a whorish moan that made both of the men’s cocks twitch in their boxers. They were both fully hard and ready to fuck, and Gee was ready to _be_ fucked.

 

Anthony finished removing his shirt and started on his belt buckle, all the while watching Frank finger Gerard,loving to see his fucking student become so unraveled. He’d been waiting for this for ages. Once he had his pants gone and was just in his boxers, he walked over to where the other two were. He grabbed onto Gerard’s hair and held him still as he licked up his neck and laid kisses along his jaw. He finally locked lips with Gerard, their mouths slotting together in a dirty but passionate kiss.

 

“You want us both, huh? Want us to fill you up, babe?” Anthony asked.

 

“Yes sir. Please sir,” Gerard begged. He needed this just as much as the two men.

 

“Good, because I’ve been dying to fuck you for ages, Gee. Just seeing you in my class all the time, but never being able to touch. It was driving me crazy. But now I’ve got you right here, all spread out for me and Frankie,” Anthony said and Gerard didn’t know what to do so he just nodded vigorously.

 

“So bro, how’re we gonna do this?” Frank asked.

 

“Well, I was thinking he could ride one of us while the other takes him from behind,” Anthony replied.

 

“Sounds good. Can I go from behind? I want a perfect view of this awesome fat ass,” Frank asked, smacking Gerard’s bum again. Gerard let out a small moan and so Frank slapped him a couple more times.

 

“Yeah, sure. You think he’s ready?” Anthony inquired, leaning in to nibble underneath Gerard’s jaw, making him whimper in delight.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s been dying for this. I’ve just been teasing him,” Frank confirmed. “Isn’t that right, babyboy?”

 

“Y-Yes Daddy,” Gerard agreed.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy, I think it’s time for us to fuck you, huh bro?” Frank smirked.

 

“Yup,” Anthony nodded. He stepped behind Gerard and Frank scooched back to make room. Anthony then ground against the boy, pressing his erection against his bum. “Take your skirt and socks off, we’ll be in my room.”

 

Gerard let out an “okay” and Frank stood up, walking with his twin towards the bedroom. They both lied on the bed and gave each other a fist bump as they awaited their prey- er, Gerard. When the aforementioned boy walked in they were quite happy and quite horny. He was a bit chubby, but it really just made him cuter. His skin was pale but tinted in certain places with flush. His hard cock lay in between his legs, weeping a bit of precum. His thick thighs and curvy hips made him even more attractive and the twins just couldn’t wait to fuck him.

 

“C’mere sweetheart,” Frank said, beckoning him over. Gerard scrawled onto the bed and sat on his knees in front of the the two. They had taken off their boxers and now Gerard could actually see how big they were. Frank was about average length, but he was really thick while Anthony was longer than average and less thick. They seemed to fit their personalities, and yeah, that was an odd thing to say, but it was true.

 

Anthony motioned for Gerard to sit in his lap, which he did. They both groaned at the friction of their two hardons rubbing together. Anthony sat up on his elbows and watched as Gerard rocked himself down onto his teacher, licking his lips and making a noise of approval.

 

“Can’t wait to have you inside me, sir,” Gerard whimpered.

 

“Mmmhh, can’t wait to be in you babyboy, but Frankie goes first since he’s thicker. You don’t have a problem with that do you?” Anthony asked.

 

Gerard shook his head. “No sir, I want him in me too. I want you both so bad, it hurts,” Gerard whined. Frank lubed himself up behind Gerard while Anthony wrapped his hand around his and Gerard’s cocks, stroking them together.

 

“Ready baby?” Frank asked, pressing himself up against Gerard’s bum.

“Yes, please Daddy!” Gerard assured, nodding vigorously.

 

“Okay the,” and with that, Frank was pressing himself inside Gerard’s opening, easing his way past the tight ring of muscle. He groaned in pleasure. Gerard was just so hot and tight and it felt so _good_. Gerard winced a bit at the sting because there was no way it wouldn’t hurt. It was his first time and Frank was just so fucking thick. He let out a little noise of discomfort, but soon Frank was pushed all the way inside, buried to the hilt.

 

Frank gave him a moment to adjust before he was moving back out and pushing back in. He started up a slow rythm and soon Gerard’s pain washed away, replaced by pure ecstacy, especially when Frank found his prostate.

 

“Yes! Fuck, Daddy, right there! Please, oh my God, don’t stop!” Gerard moaned.

 

“Don’t worry, princess. I gotcha, I won’t stop,” Frank assured. “Fuck, you feel too damn good to stop. So tight and hot, all ready for our cocks.”

 

Anthony stopped his stroking favor of slicking himself up with lube. He asked Frank, “Think he’s ready for me yet?”

 

“Y=yeah, hold on lemme just- yeahhh,” he groaned in response.

 

Anthony grabbed his hard leaking cock and lined himself up with Gerard’s entrance. Frank angled himself so there was a tiny opening which Anthony started slowly easing into. Gerard cried out in pain. He fell forward when Anthony pulled him in for a deep kiss, hoping to distract the boy since he must have been in a lot of pain.

 

And he was. Gerard felt like he was being torn apart. Even when Anthony stilled inside of him, it still hurt. He pushed his way in until he was at the base and he was resting right against Gerard’s sweet spot. Gerard let out a gasp of pleasure, the pain still there but less prominent. Anthony rocked his hips forward, letting out his own noises at the tightness surrounding him. He was grinding on Gerard’s prostate and it felt so _good_ even though it hurt so bad.

 

“You ready sweetheart?” Anthony asked, cupping the boy’s jaw.

 

“Yes sir,” Gerard nodded, “please go.”

 

Frank slowly started pulling out while Anthony rocked just a bit more in. When Frank started moving back in, Anthony started moving out. The process repeated until they had a steady rhythm going. Soon, Gerard’s pain was just a memory as he revelled in the sweet drag of both cocks inside of him. He loved the sensation of being so damn _full_ , and the mere _idea_ of having the both of them was so filthy but so amazing that it had him trembling in pure desire. He felt like he was in heaven and he didn’t want this to ever stop. His hips thrusted along with the twins, wanting _moremoremore_. They were all a panting sweating mess, but no one cared.

 

“Fuck, you make Daddy feel so good princess. I love watching you take our cocks so good,” Frank groaned as he thrusted his hips forward, the sound of skin slapping against skin ringing through the room.

 

“I- fuck, Daddy, you make your babyboy feel so fucking full! You too, sir. You both make me feel so- ah! Feel so amazing. I love your cocks. Please, f-fuck me harder!” Gerard praised, just wanting more. The sensations were just too much and it heightened when Anthony wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking him agonizingly slowly.

 

The twins started moving faster and faster until Gerard was a writhing mess between them He was squirming around and moaning like a slut and it was such a turn on for the both of them. They hadn’t thought that shy little Gerard would be so _noisy_ in bed, but they weren’t complaining. All the while, Frank and Anthony were spilling filthy obscenities and praises in Gerard’s ears.

 

_You’re so fucking tight._

 

_Doing so well babydoll._

 

_Yeah, that’s right. Take Daddy’s cock like a little whore._

 

_You’re fucking mine. Moan for sir._

 

All of it was just too much and soon Gerard was warning them.

 

“I’m - I’m, fuck, I’m gonna co-me,” Gerard’s words were choppy with little moans in between as he was jostled back and forth from all of the hip movement.

 

“Cum the. Cum for us,” Anthony urged, and so Gerard complied. Hot, with spurts shot from Gerard’s cock, coating his and Anthony’s chests. He yelled out his pleasure to the ceiling, throwing his head back and jerking his hips wildly.

 

Soon, Frank was cumming as well, filling Gerard up with his release and groaning, an “AW FUCK,” spilling out of lips to the ceiling.

 

He panted, pulling out, as well as Anthony. Gerard let out a whine at being so empty suddenly and being so oversensitive. Frank chuckled and leaned back, observing Gerard’s stretched out and twitching hole. He almost got hard again from the sight, but alas, he wasn’t 16 anymore. He couldn’t pop multiple boners in such a short span of time.

 

Both of the twins’ cocks were covered in Frank’s cum, but neither cared. Anthony just ordered Gerard down until he was sitting in between is legs.

 

“Suck me off, baby, I know you’ll be great. Wanna see that pretty mouth of yours stretched around me.”

 

Gerard nodded and instantly went in, licking around the skin, tasting Frank’s cum and shivering at the unfamiliar taste. He kept going until he was licked clean and then went to suck the head into his mouth. He went down as far as he could, jacking off the rest of it with his hand. He bobbed his head up and down, increasing suction when he heard Anthony moan above him.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, so fuckin’ great, Gee,” Anthony praised, and it just spurred Gerard on until he was cumming down his throat. Gerard tried to swallow as much as he could, but some still dripped down his chin. He milked his cock until no more was left and Anthony’s hips were stuttering from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

While Gerard had been blowing his brother, Frank had gone to the bathroom to get a couple damp rags to clean up. He wiped down his own stomach and now limp dick, then tossed one to Anthony who cleaned himself up. They both wiped down Gerard, who was slowly getting sleepy. They tossed the towels to the ground and crawled into the covers, pulling Gerard in with them. Gerard lay in between, held by two sets of strong arms. He was the center of a really gay sandwich, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> iero twins fuck me up tbh and there's a disturbing lack of fics with them so i took it upon myself to write one. i hope you like it, ya sinners!! feedback is awesome, as always!! should i write more iero twins? maybe a sequel to this?? hmm, let me know watcha think. Sorry I didn'y upload the next chapter of the bet fic, but it should be up sometime monday afternoon/evening.
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
